


Colors

by Vanterelanes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Color Blindness, Emotionally Unstable Character, Halsey - Freeform, I apologize in advance, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rating May Change, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Why Did I Write This?, XiuChen - Freeform, hunhan?, possibility of background relationships, this will not end well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanterelanes/pseuds/Vanterelanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I still remember to this day. How beautiful he looked as he sat there on the rooftop of the school. His scarlet hair blowing in the subtle wind...Although i didn’t know it then, that was the first day that Kim Minseok tried to kill himself.</p><p> </p><p>Soooo...this is very loosely based off of the song colors by halsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

Thinking back after all these years, what i remember the most about the day he was buried was the rain. It was almost as if i could here his snarky remark about how cliche it was to rain so much at a funeral. But even if it was cliche, that wasn’t the reason i found it so ironic. The true reason was because of a different memory. 

I still remember that day. How beautiful he looked as he sat there on the rooftop of the school. His scarlet hair blowing in the subtle wind. The smoke from his half finished cigarette leaving with his heavy breath, caressing his face as it made its ascent into the heavens. Yes it rained that day as well, and even though i never told him, that was the first time i ever saw him. But even this is not what makes it such an important memory for me. The real reason was far less beautiful because…

Although i didn’t know it then, that was the first day that Kim Minseok tried to kill himself.


End file.
